Life And Death
by BlazingTygor
Summary: Prelude to Thoughts Of A Dying Ranger. What happens when someone from a rangers past comes back to finnish what they started?
1. Chapter 1

Life And Death

By: Blazing Tygor

"_Don't worry Kevin I'm just going to get the mail then I'll be right in." I said._

"_Alright but don't take to long you know how mom and dad don't like one of us to go inside alone." He said._

"_Yeah, yeah I know." I said. "But I know they won't mind if I just get the mail."_

"_Ok, just don't say I didn't warn you." He said._

"I don't understand why he worries about me so much." I muttered to myself.

_I grabbed the mail out of the box, and headed inside._

_When I got there I could hear voices I didn't recognize talking in the living room. I went to look and saw a young girl a couple of years older than me talking to a man that was about my dad's age. On the floor was my family they were all coved in blood. My oldest sister Amy was still alive and she mouthed the word run to me, but I couldn't move._

"_Dad why wouldn't they just tell us where it is?" asked the young girl._

"_I don't know sweetheart. But I think the youngest of the bunch may be able to help us, what do you say to going and looking for her?" responded the man _

_Just then the young girl turned and saw me standing in the doorway._

"_Hey there little girl can you help us? You see we're looking for something very valuable and we believe it may just be in this house." A girl with long golden blonde hair asked me in a very kind and sweet voice._

"_Why don't you come in here and talk with us a while. My dad and I can explain what we're looking for to you in detail." She said._

_I don't know how, but I knew that they wanted to hurt me so I turned and ran. I could hear them chasing after me and calling to me to stop but I just kept on running until I reached the forest behind our house, where my brothers, sisters, and I would play for hours on the weekends._

_I got to the tree where I used to hide from my siblings when we played hide and seek. I could hear them calling for me as I climbed onto the highest branch I could get to that I knew would hold me._

_They were under the tree that I was hiding in when the man turned to his daughter and said "I doubt that we will find her in here. Don't worry sweetheart, we may not find her here, but we'll find her eventually."_

Next thing I know I'm standing on a stretch of beach and Tommy is there looking at me with complete hatred saying that he didn't know why he hadn't seen me for what I was sooner but now that he knew what I had done he wanted nothing to do with me or our son.

I woke up crying and shaking, like I always did when I had that specific nightmare. I wish that there was something that I could do to erase what happened to my family. However, there is nothing to be done about it.

I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee because I knew there was no way I would be able to get back to sleep tonight.

"Mom what happened? Did you have one of those nightmares again?" a young boy asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I did Chris, and no I don't feel like talking about it right now." I said.

"Mom are you going to take me to school today? 'Cause if you are, then we better start getting ready." Chris said.

"Just give me a minute to wake up and get ready." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Life And Death

Chapter 2

Half an hour later we were in the car heading toward Northridge Elementary, the school that Chris attends.

"Mom do you think that I will ever get a chance to meet my dad?" he asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe someday you will. However, I do know that if you want something to happen enough that it usually does even though it may take a while." I replied.

"Well, I hope that it happens soon. Mom why don't you te--- Mom look out!" he cried.

"What?" I asked then looked ahead. About half a block a way a car was coming straight at us. I turned the wheel sharply, and ran the car into a large oak tree.

When I looked around and saw who was driving the other car. I climbed out of the car yelling for Chris to get out of the car and run. I circled as she came closer.

"Well, well, look what we have here." She said as she came closer.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you and your father kill my family?" I asked trying to keep her attention on me, so that Chris could escape.

"Why do you care? You didn't even have the guts to stick around and find out then. So why are you so curious all the sudden? Huh Kyra?" She sneered.

"What is it that you want from me? Why don't you just tell me?" I shouted.

"You will know, when my Father decides that the time is right for you to know. Until then, you will just have to play along." She said laughing softly.

"So this is just some sick and twisted game to you? Well I don't want to play." I responded angrily.

"To bad. You will continue to play along or the next ones to get hurt will be those that still believe you to be alive." She said mockingly.

"Please don't hurt anyone else. Tell me what you were looking for that day with your father. Maybe I can still get it for you." I said trying to stay calm. Hoping to gain enough time for Chris to escape unnoticed.

"What are you playing at? Why aren't you running like you normally do?" She asked.

"I think the time is coming when I won't run away any longer. Then we will see who will win this." And with that said I quickly jumped up into the lower branches of the tree, and hid among the leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Life And Death

Chapter 3

I stayed in the tree until I was sure that she was gone. Then I climbed down and began to look for my son.

It took me about an hour and a half to find him. He'd run and hid in another large tree not far from where I crashed the car.

When he climbed down we made our way as close to the school as I dared go, I feared the teachers might think that I was mistreating Chris because of our combined appearances. I sent him the rest of the way and made my way carefully back to the car to call for a tow truck.

By the time I got back to the car the police were already there, and wondering were I was.

I did my best to explain to them that I had to walk my son the rest of the way to school or he would have been very late.

I found a pay phone and called the tow truck. When it arrived the driver told me that I would be better off selling the car for scrap and getting a new one.

I'm not sure exactly what I decided to do. All I know is that somehow, I wound up back at home.

I called the landlord and gave notice that Chris and I would be moving out in the next couple of days.

I didn't know where we would go, but I knew that we had to go someplace that was safer, and I hated the fact that Chris would have to change schools again.

I know how hard it is for a young kid to have to start all over in a new place, I've been down that road myself.

Every time they find me I start wishing that I had someone that I could turn to in moments like these. But, I have no one close enough with my family all killed, except for Chris.

As I start to pack I hope that Chris is safe at school. I know how easily a kid can be picked up and taken without even another student being aware of what was happening.

When I get to my room I go to the closet, and take down the box that held everything of value that I was able to retrieve from the house after my family was murdered. I look inside once again, and see nothing that anyone outside of my family would consider even remotely valuable.

After a couple of hours I had finished packing everything that would go with us. I still had not decided on where we would go, but I knew that we had to leave. It was no longer safe for either me or Chris anymore.

I called Chris's to let them know that I would be there shortly to pick him and un-enroll him. The entire time I was on the phone with the school I was trying to figure out somewhere that I could take Chris; having already figured out that it was time that I stand and fight those who chased me so relentlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Life And Death

Chapter 4

By the time she arrived at the school Chris was ready and waiting for her at the front doors, and she was no closer to finding a safe haven for him.

"Mom why do we keep moving around every time you wind up in some kind of accident?" Chris asked her as he climbed into the new car she had gotten on her way over.

"Chris I told you that one day I would explain, but not now okay? I really need to think about where I can take you that you will be safe while I finish this once and for all." She said calmly.

"What do you mean 'where you can take me'?" he asked nervously. "I don't want to be with anyone but you. I feel safe with you. How can you even think to just drop me off on some strangers doorstep?" he said angrily.

Suddenly she thought of someone she had been trying not to think about. But the thought kept coming back, until she finally realized that he was the only person that she trusted enough to keep her son safe from harm. Their son she corrected herself silently.

"I have just thought of where I can take you that you will be safe. But know this you must approach on your own, or he will be put in danger. The same danger that I am trying so hard to protect you form." She said calmly.

"Who and why do I have to go to him alone?" he asked cautiously.

"His name is Tommy Oliver…" she began.

"Are you talking about my father? Because if you are, then I want nothing to do with a man who get a woman pregnant and then leave her on her own at the first sign of trouble!" he said vehemently.

"Your dad never knew that I was pregnant, because I never told. The reason that I never told him is because I was trying to protect him and my other friends from dangers that they did not know about." She stated.

"I will write a letter that you are to give to him that will say all that I dare to tell him. You must not under any circumstances tell him about my nightmares. Do you understand me Chris?" she said sternly.

It took several day to reach Reefside. During which Chris constantly tried to talk her out of leaving him with a father that he had never known.

After reaching town it took only a matter of hour to find out where Tommy lived and worked.

The day after their arrival she handed Chris an envelope and told him that it contained a letter that only Tommy was to read. She also told him that she would drop him off in front of the high school where Tommy worked, and he was to go in to the office and ask what room he was in. Then wait until the end of class and approach him and give him the letter.

She waited in a little café just across the street and when school ended was relieved to see Tommy and Chris get into Tommy's jeep and drive off. She couldn't help but think of how good he looked in the black clothes that he was wearing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Life And Death

Chapter 5

Now that I knew Chris would be safe and protected, I felt I could challenge the ones searching for and trying to kill me. I wasn't sure how I would find them. But I had a feeling that the fight wouldn't take long to develop.

Three months after she left Chris with Tommy she encountered them. She ran to where they could fight without anyone else becoming involved.

"Hello Kat, it has been a very long time since I've seen you." She said.

"Yes it had hasn't it Kyra? Do you have what we've been looking for?" Kat asked.

"If I knew what you wanted I would have given it to you and your father a long time ago." She said.

"Well then I guess it is time for you to die and you're your family." Kat stated coolly.

The fight lasted for several hours. When it was over she lay there bleeding and pretending to be dead.

After Kat and her father left Kyra got up and made to her hotel before collapsing. She lay there for several hours while she remembered everything that had happened to her. Starting with the murder of her family. She thought of them and how much she was sure they would have loved Chris. How much they would have loved Tommy. Which reminded her that she needed to prepare something to let the others know the truth about her and her past.

She reached into her bag and took out a little tape recorder. She turned it on and began to make a recording telling about her life from the day her family was killed.


End file.
